


You're Just As Far In As You'll Ever Be Out

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has a confession to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Just As Far In As You'll Ever Be Out

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the first 'verse of the song "Breathe (2AM)" by Anna Nalick.

Cagamosis - An unhappy marriage.

\--

His cell phone rings loudly, making him flinch. It's 2:03 in the morning. Who would be calling him this late? He glances at the name and sighs, knowing what's coming.

"Hello?" He says, muting the TV.

"Did I wake you?" Mark asks on the other end.

"No. I wasn't asleep. What's wrong?" There has to be something wrong to prompt Mark to call him so late. 

"I don't love her." Mark blurts out.

Glenn sighs softly. 

"I thought I did. I tried so hard to love her, but I don't." Mark says, desperation in his voice.

"It'll be okay, Mark. Everything works out." Glenn soothes.

"No, you don't understand. I don't love her because I'm in love with someone else." Mark's breathing hitches in his throat and Glenn wants nothing more to than to hug the other man.

"Do you wanna come to my room?" It's all Glenn can think to offer Mark right now. He knows that Mark is just right down the hall, but he's rooming with Michelle, of course.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't wanna wake her." Mark says, then hangs up without a goodbye. 

Glenn doesn't have long to wait before Mark is quietly tapping on his door. He opens the door and steps aside, letting Mark into the room. Mark walks past him and sits on the bed, resting his head in his hands. 

"What am I going to do, Glenn?" Mark's voice is muffled behind his hands.

"Well, I could tell you, but I doubt you'll like it." Glenn closes the door and takes a seat next to Mark.

"Tell me, man. I'm willing to do anything at this point." Mark looks up at him.

Glenn takes a breath and scrubs his hand over his face. "Well, you could divorce her and tell the person you're in love with how you feel about them. That's the most honest thing to do."

Mark lets out a sharp humorless laugh. "You know, I had the same thoughts. I mean, I'm gonna divorce her. It's not fair to her to keep her in a one sided marriage." 

Glenn nods, squeezing Mark's shoulder. "You can't help the way you feel. But I have to ask, if you knew you didn't love her and you were in love with someone else, why did you marry her?"

"'Cause I thought I could learn to love her and fall out of love with the other person, but I know now that that was a mistake." Mark explains, looking down at his clasped hands.

Glenn doesn't say anything, just squeezes Mark's shoulder again. 

"I'm surprised." Mark comments after a few beats of silence.

"By what?" Glenn asks.

"You. You haven't asked me who I'm in love with." Mark glances at Glenn.

"I figured you'd tell me when you wanted me to know." Glenn shrugs.

"I kind of wish I could be absolutely sure about the other person's feelings before I told them mine. There's a lot riding on the relationship as it already stands." Mark sighs.

"Even if they don't love you back, I'm sure they care about you. Even if it doesn't work out, you'll still have their friendship." Glenn pats Mark on the back.

"I just don't want things to be awkward and strained." Mark shrugs, rubbing at his face again.

"Well, the only way to know how they feel is to tell them." Glenn smiles at Mark.

"Yeah, you're right." Mark says with a sigh.

"I usually am." Glenn smirks.

Mark laughs at him, pushing him with his shoulder. "Cocky."

"Nah, just confident." Glenn laughs, pushing Mark back. 

The ensuing shoving match turns into a mini wrestling match because that seems like the thing to do at 2:30 in the morning until Mark manages to pin Glenn underneath him on the bed, hands holding his wrists down, face inches from Glenn's.

Glenn smiles up at him, eyes glittering and well, Mark can't really help himself with Glenn so close and pressed against him. He leans down and kisses him on the mouth. He feels Glenn stiffen underneath him and he's just about to pull away when Glenn kisses back.

When Mark breaks the kiss, he rests his forehead against Glenn's and doesn't open his eyes. He doesn't want to talk, he just wants to savor the feel of Glenn kissing him for a moment. 

Glenn breaks the silence after a beat. "Mark?"

Mark opens his eyes and sits up, letting go of Glenn's wrists. He slides off the other man and sits on the end of the bed as Glenn pulls himself up and moves to sit next to him.

"Mark?" Glenn asks again.

"You. You're the one I'm in love with." Mark says, voice hoarse. 

Glenn cups Mark's face and turns his face towards him. He leans forward and kisses Mark again. Mark makes a startled noise and feels Glenn smile against his mouth. They pull away again and Glenn smiles at him. 

"I think that answers the question of how I feel, but I'll go ahead and say it. I love you too. Even if you make me wanna chokeslam you more often than not." Glenn snickers.

Mark shakes his head, laughing. "Ass. Well, that went better than expected."

"You wasted a lot of time though. So you have a lot to make up for." Glenn smirks, tugging Mark down onto the bed with him.

"Oh, do I now?" Mark grins wickedly, straddling Glenn.

"You're the one chasing other people." Glenn rocks his hips up into Mark's.

"Speaking of, I suppose I'll have to break the news to Michelle." Mark says, slipping off of Glenn.

"Mood killer." Glenn mumbles. 

"I'll make it up to you later. We should really get some sleep though. It's already 2:45 in the morning." Mark glances at the clock.

"You gonna go back to your room?" Glenn asks. 

"Yeah. Tomorrow I'll talk to Michelle and deal with that shitstorm." Mark rolls his eyes.

"I'm here if you need me." Glenn says, stealing another kiss. 

Mark slips out of Glenn's room and heads back to his own, wishing he could just stay with Glenn, but knowing he has to deal with Michelle. 

Glenn lays back down and this time, Mark still on his mind, he manages to fall asleep with ease.


End file.
